Entities
NOTE: As of now, not much is known about the "Entities" (also known as Beings, Things, or Creatures) that live inside the Backrooms. There seem to be multiple subspecies of these Creatures, as descriptions of them vary. Because of this, no one knows for certain what many of the Entities look like. Exhibiting various behavioral traits. Some creatures, especially those on the lower-numbered levels (specifically those below 2), can be passive, docile or even helpful– they seem to be somewhat dormant or shy. Sightings are difficult to come across due to the skittishness of most of the beings. Creatures seem to become more aggressive when looked at. There have been reports of creatures communicating telepathically; however, the validity of these reports has not yet been proven. On the lower levels, there have been some occurrences of creatures not acting as skittish as others, and there have been reports of certain entities attacking or even hunting down people. Habitat The creatures inhabit many, if not all levels of the backrooms in some form. Three notable exceptions to this are Level 6, which seems to be devoid of life altogether, Level 7, which only appears to have one creature that is unique to that specific level, and The Hive, which is the only sub-level to have it's own unique creature, being the High Queen. They are less plentiful on the starter levels, with the number of creatures per level generally increasing as you progress. The creatures seem to not be able to leave the floor they inhabit, though it is not known if all creatures have this limitation or if only a few subspecies do. Documented Creatures "Lucy" * A docile, almost helpful creature, residing in Layer 1. She sports ragged, unkempt clothing, and has long black hair down to her waist. Any photos taken of her either disappear, or fail to process. An explorer of the Backrooms may encounter her by accident, clipping through a false wall into her "bedroom." There, she will begin speaking to the explorer, and help guide them to another false wall, leading to an exit. However, it has also been recorded by an anonymous source that she can also lead you to a Skin Stealer. (see next note) One explorer decided to name her "Lucy," after she revealed that she couldn't remember her name. So far, no one knows her real name. Some theorize that she was an early explorer of the Backrooms, until she got trapped in Layer 1.5, judging by a note stating "I don't know how long I can go on. I think I found a way to go back to that old maze, but I don't think I'll be able to make it in one piece." At this time, no photos exist of her. * September 23: New information has surfaced: She is not originally from the Backrooms, but from a now abandoned home in Southern Oregon. Based on a new note from the mysterious author "Carver," she mentioned that she used to play bass guitar in her home town Salem. Skin-Stealers * Normally, docile creatures, they become aggravated when touched. The only physical description of skin-stealers is that they're tall, pale-yellow, and have a humanoid figure with sunken white eyes. Once a skin-stealer becomes aggravated it will hunt down its target, kill them (details on this are unknown) and presumably tear the skin off of the target's body and wear it as a sort of disguise. Explorers who have large scars on their veins, neck, or chest may be a skin-stealer. Another way to determine if someone is a skin-stealer is their blood. Skin-stealers have transparent blood, an easy giveaway. It can be helpful to remember this rhyme: "Blood's red, he's not dead. Blood's not in sight, be ready to fight." Found on levels 1, 2, and 3. Smilers * Smilers are generally hostile, and if you see one or even think you see one, back away slowly. There have been a few confirmed sightings of smilers, but this is probably because only a few have survived them. Smilers have been confirmed to reside in dark areas on levels 2 and 3 so far. They can be identified by their signature reflective eyes and teeth gleaming in the dark. The best way to escape a smiler is to throw your light away from your body and run in the opposite direction, as they are not as smart as humans and will fall for tricks. Simply running with your flashlight will cause it to chase you, decreasing your chances of escape greatly. No one knows what they really look like in the light, but it's rumored they have non-human, alien-like bodies, with arms and legs bent in unnatural ways. The "Windows" * The "Windows" are creatures in the shape of a window. The window has a figure inside, always pointing at the target. If the target is unaware of the creature, it will attack immediately. "Windows" will generally appear on Levels -1 through 2, although mostly being on -1. Windows May Lead to Level 1.5 but this is unconfirmed. * Do not trust any windows at any level, even the hub is not safe. Hounds * Hounds are the only creatures that have been caught on video in the backrooms. From a distance, they look similar to a black dog, hence the name. They can be dangerous if they are provoked. If you hear a sort of low rumble, back away slowly. Up close they look like contorted human shapes running on all fours. Hounds are one of the more common beings to be found. They are most common on level 3, but found on most levels. Some H.P. Lovecraft experts have compared them to the Hounds of Tindalos, eldritch beings who arrive to kill and punish those who travel through space and time. Facelings * Facelings are faceless people that roam the backrooms. They come in two forms. One type looks like a faceless child with a red vest. They're found on levels 2 and 3, and always show up in groups of 3. * They can be violent, and are tricksters. The second type looks like a faceless adult. This type is found on level 1 by themselves, and is always passive. If you see them, don't worry. * If you see a faceling that appears to be a little girl in a pink dress, run. Run and pray it's not already too late. This one ''will ''kill you if you don't run. Candlestrider * The Candlestrider is a variant of the faceling, with the only one known to exist being found on level -2 by u/LoggoMyDoggo. They look the same as most adult forms of facelings but with a couple of differences. It's about seven feet tall, it hovers off the floor by about one foot, and it carries a candle with it, but only when it's not playing it's haunting melodies on the piano of level -2.. Also unlike normal adult facelings it is not passive, if it sees you it will go to you and attempt to strike you with it's candle. One strike from the candle can cause paralysis for around thirty minutes. During this paralysis the wound it inflicts will begin to corrode and eat away at the flesh, splashing the wound with some almond water will stop the effect and cauterize it. It is best to avoid it at all costs. Howlers Howlers are unseen creatures that howl slightly when someone enters the Backrooms. No one has ever seen a Howler, however it is known that they are provoked by loud noises and howl loudly in response to them. Many explorers have come up with theories on where these Howlers may be, but no significant progress on finding them has been made yet. Crawlers * Humanoids with long hair and burnt skin. They walk around on all fours. They are hostile on sight, so avoid at all costs. Can be found on level 2 inside the ducts. Bursters * These creatures are found on level 3 and appear humanoid at first, but they don't move. When prey comes near, they create a loud explosion to startle them and chase them on all fours with surprising speed. They hate almond water, or any kind of liquid for that matter, so use that to your advantage. If you manage to severely injure a Burster, their skin will dry up and they create a cocoon where they eventually heal. Make sure to destroy any Burster cocoons you see, it's the easiest way to kill them. Screamers * Screamers have only been seen on the negative level -2. They are extremely tall humanoid figures. They walk in an extremely jagged manner and have only a large mouth on their head. They dart across rooms quickly, so quickly in fact that you only may able to see them for a second, however, seeing them isn't mainly how people identify them. They are identified by their unhuman screams as they dart quickly across your vision. These creatures never make an attempt to attack, so they are considered safe for the most part. However, they can be bad for your sanity. Clumps * Clumps are very bizarre in terms of appearance, being a ball of arms and legs with a strong, pulsing heartbeat. While they're small and look harmless from a distance, every clump has one hidden, very long arm which they can use to grab you from up to 8 feet away if you're not careful. Once a clump has grabbed you, they'll reveal a set of sharp teeth and begin to pull you in to eat you. Once it eats you it, it is believed your own limbs and possibly fragments of your mind are absorbed into the Clump. Clumps typically reside in levels 2 and 3. Deathmoths * Deathmoths are giant moths that inhabit the Backrooms. While the male Deathmoths are mostly harmless and possibly even tamable, the female moths are several times larger, can spit acid, and are entirely hostile. Deathmoths are attracted to light, so if you hear the fluttering of wings nearby, make sure to put any light source out. Smaller Deathmoths inhabit levels 2, 3, and 5, but the larger and more dangerous ones only appear in level 5, where their hive is centralized and where the king and queen are. They have completely taken over the level, and are the only things there besides the mysterious beast. The Beast of Level 5 * The Beast of Level 5 is something only mentioned by those who have lost all sanity while trapped on Level 5. However, all describe it similarly, so the Beast could quite possibly be real. It appears to be hostile but is not shown to attack on sight, instead slowly toying with their victims until they go insane. It has been described as a tall and scaly creature wearing a suit and tie. It apparently has a humanoid body with the head of a cephalopod (squid), with tentacles around its mouth. Those who are reaching the end of their sanity claim it has camouflage abilities and that if you look closely and pay attention, you can see its glowing eyes watching you from the wallpaper pattern. Some people doubt it exists, calling it off as just being an illusion of this floor's cobwebs, flickering lights, and ornate wallpaper combined with the harsh effect on sanity. The Thing On Level 7 * The Thing On Level 7 has little information on specific detail thus far, having only been seen by a handful of travelers. It appears to be the only one of its kind left, and is highly intelligent; although incapable of speech, it can write. It is omnivorous and brutal, and appears to care little for humans, as it has stated when asked. It is a black, snakelike figure that is said to be roughly 11 thousand metres long, with no features except for a large mouth that is only visible when it is open and is big enough to swallow a small hotel whole. This mouth takes up a third of its face, with sharp, 10 metre teeth inside. It reportedly hunts down movement it sees, and circles its would-be victims in a manner similar to that of a shark. It has been known to expel large quantities of tar from its skin in some situations, the causes for which are unknown. Despite its appearance, the only traveler to come into physical contact with it has given it the ironically appealing nickname "Tiny", which it appears to despise. It is responsible for the death of u/sagekabuto and u/glassydude101. As of now, The Thing On Level 7 is the only known Thing on Level 7. It has insane regenerative abilities, making it near immortal. The High Queen * The High Queen is a unique creature to the sub-level known as The Hive. It appears to be a neutral creature, only attacking when provoked, and appearing as a large bee, resembling 'Megachile pluto', but over 50 times larger. It feeds off a diet of Almond Water and Mould and cares for the eggs growing in The Hive. It is unknown if the High Queen exists, as The Hive is unconfirmed. The Abyssal Paladins * The Abyssal Paladins are the guardians of The Abyss, and will convulse and die upon catching up to the unlucky traveler who will become possessed and lose all memory if snapped out. Putting almond water on your chest will make a cross on your chest and repel the spirit of the paladin, which will help a Newly released victim regain their memory faster. Mark * Mark is an entity in the bathrooms on Level 2. Mark appears docile, and very friendly if you hand him an alcoholic beverage. Mark likes to collect trash, and despite never leaving his bathroom, his trash pile grows larger every day. Anything you drop while in Marks bathroom is considered his, and if you pick it back up or take from his trash pile, he will become hostile and exert behavior seen in skin-stealers. More information on Mark can be found here. Anethikas * Anethikas are a group of entities found on Level 3. It was first discovered by u/ Lordmac29, a Lovecraftian fan. Anethikas are hostile on sight, running at you at insane speeds when they see you. If you see a group of anethikas, run away as fast as you can. People caught by anethikas either lose all sanity or die. They are tall shadowy people and are 9 feet tall. Their necks pose in an unnatural way with their heads hanging down. The way to avoid harm from them is to chant the Heart Sūtra, a Buddhist chant. It tells about the void, and Anethikas originated from the void. They seem to run away from people chanting it. Dullers * Dullers are docile creatures generally found in the lower levels of the backrooms. They appear dark grey and humanoid, but they lack several prominent features, such as a face or ears. It is not known how dullers kill their prey, as they usually run away from threats. "Jerry" * "Jerry" is a small bird that looks like a parrot. It controls the mind of the person holding it, making it say things like "Jerry is everything", "Jerry is what I live for", and "All Hail Jerry" Those controlled by Jerry go missing shortly afterwards (they probably go to Jerrys Room, but that place is unconfirmed) , with the parrot eventually reappearing on a seemingly random level to find a new host. If you see a bird that resembles Jerry, get away through any means possible. It is rumoured that giving Jerry sunflower seeds or almond water will tame Jerry, allowing you to pick it up safely. this will only work with the person who fed jerry, however and anyone else who holds Jerry will be affected normally. this, however is not confirmed. Travelers * Little is known about Travelers as they have never been seen before, some don't believe they even really exist. What little information is known is at best guesswork and speculation. It's believed that they may be capable of traveling between levels, moving through the floor and ceiling like ghosts. They are thought to be capable of shutting down the human brain upon coming in contact with it. It is not known whether they are docile or aggressive, and the only proof we have of their existence are a few scratch-less bodies found on levels 2, 3 Aiukthaioggd'reg * Aiukthaioggd'regs are a group of entities so far hunting on Level 2, 3, and 4. They were discovered by u/ Lordmac29, a Lovecraftian fan. There are two types of Aiukthaioggd'regs. The first type of them was encountered previously when u/ Lordmac29 entered Level 4. It is unknown what they look like, but it is known to mimic the voice of a friend, or loved one. It killed a friend of u/ Lordmac29. The second looks like a human, but with literally two pupils. If you hear the humming of any Beethoven song, quickly run away cause if they spot you, they will taunt you wherever you go and you will drive to insanity. In some cases, they will brutally tear you apart. Transporters * Also known as Grabbers, Transporters are tall, dark, humanoid figures. They can appear anywhere past Level 3, and get more common as you go farther through the Backrooms. They appear when you reach a T-junction in the hallways. Two of the three ways will continue as normal, but entering the third way will reveal a Transporter at the end of the hallway. If you turn around, you will find the passage into the hallway is gone, replaced by a simple wall. The Transporter will walk towards you, gradually speeding up, until it finally reaches you. It will then grab onto your shoulders. It seems that what happens next is random: Either you die, or, according to the one surviving documentation of a Transporter, you're "thrown through a void, and land in Level 4." It is unknown if you could be transported anywhere else by these entities Nguithr'xurh * Nguithr'xurhs were discovered by u/ Lordmac29, a Lovecraftian fan. Nguithr'xurhs look like a giant spider, but instead with sixteen legs. They kill their prey by staying as quiet as possible and then distract them by throwing something off in the distance. Once distracted, the Nguithr'xurh will web you, and then after a few minutes, they would start to eat you. They are usually found on Level 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. Nightgaunt * Nightgaunts originate from an unknown spot in the clusters of dimensioned space known as the Dreamlands, which supposedly shares spatial ties with the expanses of the Backrooms. Nightgaunts look something like horrifically thin humanoids with long, gangly limbs, a tail, horns, and bat wings. Their most disturbing quality is their lack of a face. Nightgaunts are not necessarily evil, but do enjoy toying with creatures weaker than themselves by rending the flesh on their faces and tickling them in strange areas. Nightgaunts were previously described by the horror writer H.P. Lovecraft, who was unaware of the existence of the Backrooms. Zipper Snake * The Zipper or Zipper Snake (name given by u/gagartas) is a snake like creature that lives in light and treats the source as its territory and is currently observed on level 2 but it is hypothesized to have the ability to be on any level as long as there is a light source. When any creature goes near its territory it will launch out of it and chase its target. It is seemingly infinite and can only be stopped by whatever can be used effectively as a wall. Upon catching its prey, a large tongue grabs the unfortunate being and pulls it down its body/mouth shredding it to pieces on the way to the light, once its meal reaches the light it disappears and glows brighter. After the hunt the zipper proceeds to hunt again. It has eyes lining the top side of the Zipper Snake and has concealed extendable limbs, It is unknown how these limbs are generated. It makes a clicking noise when out of the light and is incredibly aggressive attacking anyone with a light source if they do not give it. Noting this behavior, it will leave you alone for a while if you are peaceful and offer it some light. (u/X-Drakken and u/gagartas worked together in its discovery, logging and naming.) Fleshrooms * While exploring the Backrooms, you may find pale doors that are warm to the touch. If you go inside, you'll enter a Fleshroom, which is both a room and a living being. The door you had previously entered will disappear, trapping you inside. The walls of this room have several eyes, ears, noses, and other facial features that vary from Fleshroom to Fleshroom, but each one of them has exactly one mouth. Fleshrooms are somewhat unique among the entities, however, as they are one of the few species in the Backrooms that can understand and speak human languages. This is your ticket out, simply talk to the Fleshroom enough and it will become satisfied with you, creating a new door and letting you free. If you don't, however, the walls of the Fleshroom will inevitably start caving in on you and crush you, allowing the Fleshroom to absorb your thoughts. (This is one way they learn human speech, Fleshrooms that have encountered more people usually have more advanced vocabulary.) Splatters * The Splatters are dark blue puddles that make you slip into a wall, entity, fake wall or the "windows". What's really confusing is that wiping the Splatters up will make the Splatters reform and suffocate you by jumping into your nose and mouth. The Nurse *The Nurse is a nurse like entity, it appears to be obese, wearing a nurse outfit and a paper bag with a first aid symbol (drawn with human blood) on her head, no one knows what she really looks like under the bag. Her arms appear to be burned, her feet are amputated and are attached to an old-timey self-balancing scooter. She holds a giant looking syringe that appears to be cleaned and dull, full of human blood. She resides in level 14, she will encounter any visitor who enters the level if they make noises, she will chase towards them and proceed to stab & drain their blood entirely using her syringe, making them pale and weak, leading to death. She was actually based around an actual nurse from WWII named "Mary Rokhcit", according to her she appears to be completely insane and has lost her mind. She would ask the doctors if they could give the certain patient she has chosen for a blood examination test, once they prepared the test she would drain the entirety of their blood from them making them pale and die of blood loss. She couldn't control herself leading up to her acts, so the founder of the hospital refused to fire her since she never did anything wrong. However the doctors who worked with Mary ended up quitting their jobs after the patients died, leading her to commit a certain act where she drained almost all of their blood and bury them at the courtyard of the hospital. She lived all alone in the hospital for the rest of her life, still draining the patients blood. In 1944 an atomic bomb destroyed both the entire town & hospital, killing her. In 2007, the hospital disappeared into thin air, making it's way to the backrooms. Nobody knows what happened to the hospital. Some say the entire site was demolished for a new building to be constructed, while others say the building was consumed by a mysterious force. *the picture has been supplied from something known as dark deception. Tooth Fairies * These entities only appear in Level 4.5, and like to eat teeth. Not much is known about them, and they are most of the people who have even seen them are dead, or injured and traumatized. They seem to use their scalpel-like claws to tear you to pieces, tear out your teeth, and eat them. They are so fast you only see them as a blur, so pray to god if you even see them in your hindsight. They seem to hate fire, unlike most of the entities in the Backrooms. No one has ever seen a clear image of a Tooth Fairy, but those who have survived claim they have an extraordinarily large mouth full of thin, long teeth. If they catch on fire, they are immobilized, at that point you can shoot them down with a missile. Tentacle Pupper * Tentacle Puppers are known to mostly inhabit level 0 (though do inhabit level 1, 2, and above ), these creatures are very friendly and some of them will try and bring you to something such as Almond Water or Tentacle Pupper nests, showing that they trust you. Tentacle Pupper nests are large webs of random colors of cloth, within these nests are eggs, other puppers, and metal scraps. * Tentacle Puppers are about 2-3 feet in length, and 1-2 feet in height. they have the head of a dog, a clump of tentacles for their body, and the gaster and stinger of an ant. Presledovateli * These entities bear a resemblance to the Fresno Nightcrawlers, a not-so-well known cryptid. However, these entities have arms, and at the end of those arms, they have sharp spikes, or "claws". Despite having no optical nerves, they can still somehow "see" their prey, and will become hostile on sight. However, they are easily fooled, and if they lose sight of you for long enough, they will go back into a docile state. The first person to encounter these entities was u/NotTelling2019, who first sighted one, and later made a narrow escape from another. These entities are known to reside in either Level -1 or Level 1. * Currently, almond water is the only known weakness of Presledovateli, as it causes them harm upon contact. This is what allowed u/NotTelling2019 to escape one that was chasing him. * Their name is Russian for pursuers Disease (As named by unknown explorer) The "disease", named by an unknown explorer is a virus that lurks within the backrooms. It is usually found in rotten wallpaper, or moss growing on the floor. The symptoms include; * Eye irritation. * Coughing. * Itchy skin/rashes. * Bumps and marks throughout your skin * Sudden vomiting. * Seizures. * Death. Note; all of these symptoms are in order and occur within 2-3 days. Category:Entities